


Little Red Riding Hood

by orphan_account



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega!Roman, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sorta plot..., alpha!Victor, first smut, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Victor smells something odd...
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Little Red Riding Hood

**Author's Note:**

> No good way to put this, it’s big fat smut. My first smut so don’t judge!!

It was a beautiful day in East End Gotham. Birds were singing, horns were blaring, and the number of gunshots were surprisingly low. Victor Zsasz strolled down the street, his low cut collar providing little relief from the summer sun. He made his way into the club, opening the door with a bang. One of the bartenders, Rose, looked up and grinned at him. She was young, barely over the age requirement to be a bartender, with brown hair and eyes. Sporting a usual Black Mask Club uniform, she had the tie undone around her neck. Alpha, which Victor had figured out a while ago.

“Hot as hell, ain’t it?” She said in a southern accent, combing her short brown hair back.

“Surprisingly,” Victor mumbled, “Got any—”

“Beer, cold.” She passed him the open bottle, which he drank from generously.

“Thanks Rose…” Victor sighed, “Is the boss up yet??” At the mention of Roman, Rose seemed to pale. She muttered, clearing her throat before looking around.

“H-he’s up...But I wouldn’t go up there…”

“Why?” Victor’s lips twitched, skin itching to run up there to check on him. Rose looked around, like a trapped animal.

“He’s in a bit of a...Situation. He’s fine though! He just wants to be alone.” As if on cue, there was a loud thump from upstairs, and the two alpha’s made eye contact. Victor’s heart raced as he dove into the elevator, Rose calling out warning to him as the doors closed.

_ Ding. _

“Boss, are you-” He began, but stopped the moment he stepped out. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end, and he gagged slightly at the  _ strongest  _ scent of peaches and cream he’d ever smelled. “Oh  _ god _ !”

Victor’s eye twitched, arousal creeping along his legs. Of course Roman had a guest, why else would the other alpha want to be alone? But when he took another deep sniff, his scents started to battle. Peaches, cream, bourbon, and cigarette smoke. Roman. No one else.

“W-What is it, Zsasz?!” Roman yelled from the other room, accompanied by a whimper.

“Just wanted to check on-” Victor slowly walked forward, rounding the corner and nearly losing it. Roman was sitting in the chair, pupils dilated, shirt opened halfway to expose his chest. His hair was beautifully mused, strands falling into his face. His mouth was slightly agasp, as if the room was burning hot. “ _ Y-you… _ ”

“Didn’t Rose tell you I wanted to be alone, Victor?” Roman growled, head lolling to the side. “You never listen to anyone!”

“Your...you're an omega…” Victor mumbled, his hands fumbling behind his back. He wanted to surge forward and satisfy Roman, to make him howl his name. But he respected Roman, and wouldn't do anything without his permission. Roman growled, an attempt to sound menacing that came out as childish.

“So what?!” He roared, then groaned. He slid back in his chair, nearly laying down as another heat stroke hit him.

“Your...in pain…” Victor ventured, eyes dilating when Roman slid down. “Is there anything I can get you, sir? Maybe some suppressants??”

“Those won’t work…” Roman dramatically groaned, gripping the edge of the table and sitting back up. “There is something you can do…” Tension built up in the air, so thick Victor couldn't possibly cut it with his knives.

“That is?” Victor tilted his head, his face still poker. Roman’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment, and he bit his finger. “Boss?”

Roman stood up, stumbling slightly as he walked over. Victor’s heart raced as Roman grabbed him and practically knocked the air out of him with a kiss. For a second, Victor’s arms raised, shock and confusion telling him to shove him off. But in a second, Victor relaxed, kissing back his boss with as much flare as he could muster.

Tongues swirling around one another, teeth biting, hands gripping at hair. Victor gets backed into a wall, groaning lowly as the cool medal hits his shirt. “B-boss…” he chokes out, looking into Roman’s eyes. Their dilated, darkened from sky blue to ocean blue. Victor considers his usually chocolate eyes must be pitch black. “Are you-”

“Shut up, Victor.” Roman attacks his lips again, fingers ripping open Victor’s green polo shirt. Victor smirked, pushing against Roman, panting as he undid the remaining buttons and ripped off Roman’s shirt. They kissed again, stumbling blindly towards the table, Roman falling heavily against it.

“Victor…” He grunted, an annoyed growl escaping him. “Don’t ruin my things.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it…” Victor leaned down, kissing along his chest and going lower. Roman gave whines and short moans of encouragement. Victor slowly undid the knot in his pajama pants, slipping them off with a soft gasp.

“Like what you see, Mr. Zsasz??” Roman smirked. Victor grinned, wrapping his lips purposely around the tip of Roman’s cock. The omega moaned, his head falling back as the alpha swallowed him down. Roman’s hands roughly grabbed Victor’s short hair, a yell of pleasure strangling up his throat.

Victor’s head bobbed up and down, moans vibrating against Roman’s dick. Roman yelled, moaned, and cried at his antics, hands never once leaving Victor’s hair. He panted shallowly, as if Victor was choking him.

“ _ Victor!! _ ” He cried, releasing into Victor’s throat as the other groaned. The alpha’s adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed, pulling off and teasing with a kitten lick. “H-holy fuck…” Victor eyed him with a curious look, the question in his eyes.

Roman smirked, surging up and knocking the alpha onto the floor. Victor grinned, kicking off his pants with no struggle. Their lips met, Roman moaning into his mouth as Victor’s long length pressed against his hole. They pulled away, Roman taking a breath as he pushed down against Victor.

“ _ Oh god _ !!” He screamed, moaning loudly as he took Victor in completely. He planted a hand against Victor’s chest, stabilizing himself as he started moving. Victor grabbed his hips, moaning as he helped Roman ride him. Picking up the pace, Roman moaned when he felt Victor’s dick against his prostate.

“Oh god, Roman you're so  _ tight!! _ ” Victor groaned, grinning up at the panting omega.

“And you're so big!!” Roman choked. Victor surged up, planting Roman to the ground and jerking his hips. “Vic-Victor! Just like that- _ deeper _ !” Victor grabbed his wrists, pinning him down as he fucked Roman deeply. “You're so big, Victor!!”

“All the better to fuck you with!” Victor growled, smirking as Roman’s dick started to twitch.

“My, What big teeth have..” Roman moaned, biting his lip.

“All the better to bite you with.” Victor leaned down, biting Roman’s nipple. Roman’s dick twitched, his pleasure reaching its peak.

“ _ Victoooor!! _ ” Roman came all over his and Victor’s stomachs, Victor pulling out and covering Roman’s coat with his own. Victor collapsed next to Roman, both naked and just staring at the ceiling.

Roman’s hand ran across his stomach, bringing it up to his face. He glared, looking at the dripping white substance. “Ew, clean up your mess, Zsasz.” He stood, grabbing his pants and securing them. He tossed Victor his pants, and strolled out of the room.

“Yes boss.”

**Author's Note:**

> Little red riding hood..get it??


End file.
